1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support means for a horizontally rotating grinding table in a roller mill of the vertical type in which the grinding table is driven by a driving mechanism located in the mill beneath the grinding table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ensure stability in known mill constructions of this type, the grinding table has previously been supported on the housing of the driving mechanism proper or on a central support in conjunction with the driving mechanism. In such constructions, grinding pressure and the often very severe vibrations which may arise when grinding material between grinding rollers and the grinding path on the grinding table, have been transmitted directly to the driving mechanism and hence to the mill foundation. Consequently, the vibrations inevitably caused a great strain on parts of the driving mechanism causing those parts to wear out faster and thereby reduce the total economy of the mill.
It is an object of this invention to devise a support for a grinding table in a vertical roller mill, in which stability and the compact form of the mill are important considerations, and the above disadvantages are simultaneously eliminated.